


Don't believe in love at the first sight

by Friday_wulawulawulaaa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friday_wulawulawulaaa/pseuds/Friday_wulawulawulaaa





	

 

　　Dean Winchester不相信一见钟情。

　　理由有两个。

　　1、他是无神论者，同时也不是什么被浪漫爱情电影洗脑了的小妞，他才不相信有人会在看到一个陌生人的第一眼就会认定“哦，他/她就是我的此生挚爱”，这根本没有任何科学依据。

；　　2、退一步来说，就算这种事真的存在（七十亿分之一的概率，比连中五次乐透头彩的机会还小那么几百倍吧？），他没道理相信这么好的事情会发生在他身上。

　　总结起来，Dean Winchester不相信一见钟情。

　　再说了，一见钟情之后又能怎么样？直接走上去拍拍那个人的肩膀，说，“嗨，你还不认识我，但是请问你想跟我共度一生吗？”

  
　　一见钟情的对象同时看上你？还不如期待面包店的苹果派打折出售来的实际，Dean想，别人没被吓得报警就是好的了。

　　所以，Dean Winchester不相信一见钟情。

　　当然人总得相信点什么，在几段糟糕的恋爱经历后，Dean决定把期待和幻想都丢到一边去，他坚定不移地相信只有食物永远不会让他失望，他要当双层牛肉芝士汉堡最忠实的信徒。

　　

　　【一】

　　Dean从后面轻手轻脚地溜进教室，尽量不发出任何声音，悄悄在最后一排捡了个靠墙的角落位置坐了下来————所幸没有任何人注意到他，因为教室里的灯光被调暗了，大屏幕上正放映着一段视频，看起来是关于南美热带雨林生态环境对蜜蜂生物性群居活动......Dean眼前一黑，他没法继续读下去，他认识屏幕上的每一个单词，但是它们组合在一起就是在摧残他的大脑，折磨他的意志。Dean叹了口气，从口袋里摸出纸笔——————Sam警告过他这学期再不把选修课学分修满就不能毕业了。结果Dean一不小心就忘了这回事，选课之夜他正在派对上通宵狂欢，宿醉清醒后他打开电脑才发现几乎所有课都被选走了，只有一门还没选满—————生物学院开设的《关于蜜蜂营社会性生活研究》。

　　认真的，为什么会有人想要研究这玩意儿？Dean甚至来不及打听一下这门课好不好过，就移动着鼠标点击了确定————后来有人告诉他，这门课很难拿到高分，但是只要出勤率合格，主讲的教授Chunk Shurly不会太为难人，这对Dean来说已经足够了。

　　不过忍受两小时这种课程可真有点煎熬，Dean低下头从牛仔裤口袋里掏出手机，亮起来的屏幕上跳出几条信息，Sam五分钟前问他到底有没有去上课，Dean撇着嘴回复了个yes继续往下翻，Charlie约他明天一起打排位赛，他回复了OK。下面是一个没保存的号码给他发了张照片，Dean点开，里面的女孩儿看起来有几分眼熟，穿着的布料不多，身材倒是不错，下面一条写着“你今天晚上有时间吗？”

　　Dean正盯着屏幕试图想起是她叫什么名字，自己到底是在哪个派对上把号码给了她，教室的灯突兀地亮了起来，视频已经放完了，戴着一副厚厚的黑框眼镜的教授正在讲台上说着什么，Dean把手机匆忙地塞回了口袋，他晚上总是有时间，但是他不想把时间花在不值得的人身上。

　　“直到1998年，德国的Koeniger and Koeniger和马来西亚的Tingek发现了一个蜜蜂新种——Apis nulunsis Tingek. Koeniger and Koenige.......”个子不高的教授站在讲台上讲解着关于蜜蜂的物种分类研究。

　　他真的在说英语吗？Dean感到前所未有的困惑和迷惘，不这一定不是属于人类的语言，因为我他妈的连一个字都听不懂。他干脆放弃了记点儿笔记的想法，扔了笔趴在了桌面上。最后一排的位置非常隐蔽，Dean百无聊赖了一会儿，讲台上的教授还在念叨着什么新物种对研究的重要性，Dean干脆把手机拿了上来，刷了一圈社交媒体也没发现什么新鲜的，又重新点开了信息。

　　算了，Dean开始打字回复，反正在正确的那个人之前，时间就是被用来浪费的，不是吗？

　　二十岁的Dean还没有遇到，他也不认为他会在今天遇到。

　　Dean把手指移向发送键。

　　讲台上的Shurly教授终于结束了近十年来关于蜜蜂物种新发现的话题，他开始提问，“谁能告诉我，目前在世界上，蜜蜂有多少种分类？”

　　教室里鸦雀无声，只有他的话音还在偌大的课室里飘荡着，Dean从眼角扫视了一圈，周围的人都在都把头低的更低，面无表情地努力缩小着自己的存在感。

　　“没有一个人知道吗？”Shurly教授挠了挠头发，“呃，我上节课讲过这个。”

　　第二排举起了一只手。

　　“啊，Novak，你来回答。”教授像被从尴尬的海洋里被捞上来一样松了一口气。

　　警报解除，Dean抬起眼睛想知道是什么样的怪胎会回答出这样的问题。

　　前排有人站了起来，穿着蓝黑格子的衬衫，有些褶皱的褪色牛仔裤，从侧面看脊背挺的并不笔直，不过从Dean的位置也只能看到他的侧脸，还有深色的头发柔软地打着卷儿贴在后颈和耳后的肌肤上。

　　

　　人类陷入爱情要花多久时间？

　　Dean回答不上来，可能是一个世纪，也有可能是一毫秒。

　　冰河时期行走于海底的蛇颈龙，曼哈顿川流不息的人群，沙漠死寂的无人区，大气翻涌的平流层，从古至今，万事万物。

　　从诞生到死亡，再无数次地折返回去，在时间里逆行，一直从天地混沌走到宇宙毁灭，周而复始。

　　Dean永远弄不清楚人类要花多久才能陷入爱情，他甚至不知道人类为什么要陷入爱情，这看起来绝对不合逻辑，并且毫无理由，但是他相信是宇宙中一股冥冥的力量让这一切发生的。

　　感谢上帝？算了吧，Dean还是个坚定的无神论者。

　　也许他可以感谢一下蜜蜂？  
　　

　　Dean胡思乱想的同时，他清了清嗓子，开始回答。

　　“节肢动物门，昆虫纲，膜翅目，细腰亚目，针尾部，蜜蜂总科，蜜蜂科，蜜蜂亚科，蜜蜂属下明确的现生种共有7个，按照定名先后为：Apis mellifera Linnaeus ，1758年发现。A. florea Fabricius，1787年发现。A. dorsata Fabricius，1793年......”

　　他略带沙哑的嗓音让枯燥的词汇多出了一点遐想的空间，乏味的拉丁文发音在他的唇舌间被说出来，古老而神秘，就像是来自天使的语言。Dean不在意他说了什么，就算现在告诉Dean外面有苹果派免费赠送他也不会将目光移动分毫，他只是看着，近乎贪婪的看着，用视线品尝，吮吸，拥抱着离他几米之外的身影，克制着立刻上前的冲动————说真的，那些浪漫电影里的人是怎么忍住的！？（好吧Dean可能看了一两部，或者四五部）这个世界大概已经错乱了，一见钟情是真的，“正确的人”也是真实存在的，那句老生常谈的“当真爱出现的时候你会知道的”也是实话，Dean不安地攥紧了手指，他全身上下每一个细胞都被通知了这一点，他浑身发热，还心跳加快，口干舌燥，该死的为什么会是在这里？到底离下课还有多久我才能过去跟他说话？Dean在座椅上挪了一下，他想掏出手机看个时间。

　　Dean很显然忘了自己发抖的指尖，他掏出口袋的时候没能拿稳，手机滑落了下来，金属外壳在地上撞出清脆无比的一声响，还顺着台阶往下掉了一级。

　　他停顿了，并回头朝后排看了过来。

　　Dean真心希望教室的座椅成为他的墓碑，真心的。

　　墓志铭写上，这个人来过，吃过派，打过怪，就差一点儿，爱过。

　　Dean在众目睽睽之下不得不起身去捡躺在地板的手机，然后Dean坐回座位，一抬头，发现他正看着自己。

　　天啊那双眼睛，它们是有着海洋颜色的陷阱，又是像天空一样纯洁无辜的诱饵，Dean危险地感觉到自己要失去呼吸了，没错，它们真的有这种能力，让人既想忏悔，又想玷污。猛然意识到自己在想什么的Dean简直手足无措，他不应该公共场合对着一个陌生人想入非非，Dean朝他做了个抱歉的表情，用嘴唇做了个无声的Sorry口型，示意他继续回答。

　　Dean怀疑是自己的动作过于笨拙和生硬，因为Dean确信他转过身之前露出了一个小小的笑容。嘴角上扬的细微弧度比太阳还要耀眼明亮，还带着融融的暖意，对Dean来说，那个笑就是他血液的燃点，他几乎错觉自己很快就要沸腾起来了。Dean赶紧低下头，因为他都能感受到自己脸颊上灼热的温度了。

　　缓着点儿伙计，Dean在心底对自己说，慢点儿，别吓到他，不用着急，慢慢来，千万别搞砸了，Dean攥紧拳头好让大脑保持清醒，因为这不是每天都发生的事，这甚至不是在每一个人身上都会发生的事情，Dean的视线落在离他不远的背影身上。Dean有时候会怀疑呈现在眼前的世界并不是完整的，他早知道人的双眼所及都是被倒映在视网膜上的图像，经由神经末梢传进大脑皮层，在一连串的反应后，大脑才被告知这就是世界的模样，或者说，那就是你能感知到的世界的一部分。

　　Dean直到现在才明白完整的世界是什么样子。

 

　　 “......1988年确立了由Buttel Reepen在1903年描述并定名的Apis indica-koschevnikovi蜜蜂为独立的蜂种——Apis koschevnikovi Buttel Reepen。至此，世界上确立的蜜蜂种类共为7种。”他完成了回答，这是一个完美的答案，教授也点头表示赞赏，教室里响起两声稀稀落落的掌声，幸好Dean克制住了为他跳起来欢呼的冲动。

　　他意味着一个不再残缺的世界，Dean注视着他颇为不自在地抓了两下头发，在座椅上又坐了下来。

　　教授重新讲起了关于蜜蜂社会的构成，他在认真听着，Dean看了手机一眼，离下课还有半个多小时，Dean的计划就是一直看着他，同时想出一句完美的开场白。

　　最后一排为Dean提供了绝佳的视野，没人会注意到他一直盯着前排看，如果视线有温度的话Dean相当确信他的衣服早就被烧出两个小洞了。

　　但是他突然间回过了头，准确无比地对上Dean的眼睛。

　　Dean结结实实吓了一跳，像是一片雪花飘进了衣领一样被激得全身一凉，他在慌乱中抓起桌上的笔，假装自己正在低头写着什么，过了好一会儿才敢抬起眼睛重新望回去————他一如既往地在端坐着，时不时在手边的本子上记下几笔，要不是几秒钟前与那双蓝眼睛视线交接的触感太过真实，Dean都要骗过自己刚刚什么事情都没有发生过了。

　　他看到我了，他发现了。Dean的心脏在胸腔里撞击着肋骨，毫无规律的跳动着，他的脑子里是一团乱麻，一种甜蜜的焦虑感席卷了全身的神经，好的结局和坏的结局同时在他的大脑里出现，一起飞速地旋转着，Dean迫切地渴望着他，但是没人能保证他们会幸福，或者说一直幸福下去，无数失败的阴影如诅咒一样纠缠着他，像是挥之不去的旧日噩梦。Dean纠结着甚至忘了时间，直到下课铃敲响的时候他才被惊醒过来。

　　教室里的人开始散去，讲台上的教授也离开了，Dean用余光注意到他还在收拾东西，Dean故意多磨蹭了一会儿，试图给自己争取点儿时间好想想第一句话该怎么说，但是他的大脑在把乱糟糟的思绪甩出去之后后简直是一片空白，Dean有点搞不懂为什么电影里的主角在面对真爱的时候能那么轻松自在，他的心脏都快要跳出喉咙口了，Dean有很多想对他说的话，关于不想再独自面对的夜晚，不想再一个人等待的未来，如果他拒绝的话，Dean将无法再接受别人的关怀，也无法再寻找新的凝视的方向，最重要的，Dean想告诉他，在看到他的时候，Dean重新相信了爱是真实的。

　　“Hey。”

　　Dean抬起头。

　　他站在了Dean身边，脸上还是那种暖的像是阳光的微笑。

　　“你应该需要这个，”他把手里的本子递了过来，整理了的课堂笔记，字迹漂亮到足以去抄写圣经，“鉴于，呃，”他的眼神不住地躲闪，声音低到几乎听不清，Dean注意到他连耳朵都开始微微发红，“你一直没在听课。”

　　“因为有人让我分心了，”Dean回答，起身把两个人的距离拉近一点儿，个人空间？Dean没注意到这个，因为他闻起来就像是将融未融的蜂蜜一样，厚重又柔软，有一丝丝醇厚醉人的气息正在他们之间缓慢地流动着，就像一根羽毛轻轻撩拨着他的心底，“你是怎么发现我在走神儿的？”

　　“这个，有点儿奇怪，”他歪了歪脑袋，看上去有一点困惑，但是随后他深深吸了一口气，像是做了什么决定，抬起头注视着Dean的眼睛，“我可能爱上你了。”

　　该怎么形容心脏被一团光击中的感觉？坦率，直接，有点儿茫然，但绝对是坚定到无可置疑的温暖和真诚，Dean只能看着他的眼睛，这真的是种神秘的力量，他想，他从未想过与星辰和大海交流的语言竟如此简单。

　　简单到一句话就可以拥抱它们，然后整个世界被重新改写。

　　“我也是，”Dean原本以为这会很难，但是他发现面对这个人的时候撒谎和逃避才是真正困难的事情，一切都合情合理，就像两个恰到好处契合的齿轮，“我甚至不知道怎么告诉我的眼睛去看除了你以外的事物。”

　　“我还以为你会去报警，或者直接捅我一刀什么的。”他脸上的笑意更明显了一点，

　　“我不是那么容易被吓到的人。”Dean翻了一下手里的笔记，念出了封面上的名字，“Castiel？”

　　他点了头，Dean伸出手，“Dean Winchester，很高兴你终于出现了。”

　　他握住Dean的手，“你今天晚上有时间吗？”

　　“只要你想，”Dean终于相信了好事还是会发生在他的身上的，“我以后每一个晚上都是你的。”

　　

　　

　　【二】  
　　

　　放在桌上的手机提示音响了一声，对着镜子整理领带的Dean回过头，看清屏幕后不由得撇了撇嘴。

　　只是一封关于晚上的电影首映式的工作邮件而已，通知了他一些流程上新的细节变动，开头称呼他为“尊敬的Winchester先生”，行文和格式挑不出一点儿错————不愧是专业水准。

　　无懈可击，滴水不漏。Dean没有保存发件人的名字，但是那一串数字像长了根一样，Dean就是没法将它从自己的脑子里彻底清除出去。别误会，这不意味着他还不想忘掉，分手后还能背的出前任号码这件事情，从来就没有任何深层含义。

　　就是一种惯性罢了，Dean盯着落款处的名字暗暗咬了一会儿牙齿，又闭上眼睛深呼吸了几下，才恨恨地用力摁着屏幕打出OK，还没来得按下发送，手机又震动了一下，一封新的邮件。

　　“帮所有人一个忙，接受采访的时候能别再那么幼稚了吗，只是该死的宣传期而已，再说电影不是你一个人的。成熟点儿，Dean，别再那么混蛋。”

　　Dean一转身把手机砸在了墙上。

　　去他娘的专业，Dean陷入了莫名的焦躁之中，领带系的好像过于紧了，一只无形的手掐住了他的脖子，Dean一股脑儿地踢掉了皮鞋，脱掉了西装，松开了衬衫的领口和袖扣，把它们扔在了地毯上。这不是Hugo Boss的错，但是Dean就是这么做了，他在酒店房间里转了几圈，最后还是走到冰箱旁拿出一瓶新的威士忌。Dean倒了小半杯，先浅浅地尝了一口。酒的年份还算不错，香气醇厚，口感顺滑，但是总觉得少了点什么。Dean无意识地摇晃着手里的杯子，琥珀色的液体流动着，在他手里形成一个小小的漩涡。只要温度和环境适宜就能被保存下去的东西，永不变质，听起来比感情可靠多了，Dean仰头把剩下的威士忌认命地喝了下去——————既然他不能跟Castiel在同一个场合的时候同时保持清醒和理智————或者是Castiel所期待的那样，表现的“成熟”一点，那么好吧，正如Castiel说的一样，这就只是工作而已。就是这样。Dean对自己念叨着“我他妈的是个演员”又喝了几口，在Castiel面前撒谎，他需要更多的威士忌。没错，Dean就是这么打算的，他不能逃避，成败在此一举，这不仅关乎他的事业，新人Dean Winchester第一次主演的电影是否能征服口味挑剔的媒体和影评人，证明他的演技和外貌一样引人注目。Dean需要向所有人证明Castiel再也不能对他产生一丝一毫的影响了，就算他们曾在一起，幸福得就像命中注定一样。

　　Dean没注意到什么时候手里的酒杯又空了，他太忙了，忙着对着墙壁上的电影海报竖中指，即使那玩意儿上面还印着自己傻乎乎的笑脸。海报上由花哨字体组成的电影名字让他看起来就像一个巨型笑话，Dean直接抓过酒瓶对准瓶口喝了起来。

　　Dean现在唯一的念头就是回到半年前，抓住当时的自己告诫他千万不要接下这部名叫《Don't believe in love at the first sight》的所谓“浪漫爱情喜剧”，即使看起来是个难得一见的机遇，导演摄影到制作人全部是业内顶尖，之前拍摄的电影广受好评加票房卖座，女主是从前不久刚从选秀歌手转型的Lisa Black，同样是初涉银幕。Dean纯粹只是去碰碰运气，连他自己也没想到试镜后居然接到了男一号的片约。

　　Dean现在还能回忆起自己当时激动的心情，这是他第一次接到电影片约，他在美梦成真的不真实感里幸福地过了一段时间。直到进组后Dean才发现这就是一场彻头彻尾的噩梦，并且是只针对他的噩梦。

　　他在片场看到了Castiel，站在导演Gaberiel身边正说着什么————Dean完全僵在了原地，字面意义上的，他连一根手指头都无法移动，更别提说出什么得体的话了。这是他们五年来第一次见面，因为上一次他们糟糕的分别————更准确一点，史无前例的糟糕分手。

　　Castiel注意到了演员们朝他们走了过来。说真的，Dean想象过这个场景，就算分手时闹到了有点难堪的地步。一见钟情很美好，但是到最后，他们几乎是迫不及待地逃离了对方，转身就人海茫茫，再无一点联系。五年来Dean换过几个工作，搬过几次家，但是他还是随时随地做好了在下一个街角撞到Castiel的准备，他甚至练习过，要用什么样的语气和表情表达自己的毫不在意，但是当活生生的Castiel站在他面前时，Dean只想转头就跑，跑的越远越好。Castiel并没有给他逃离的机会，他自然得就像是完全不认识Dean一样，主动握住了他的手，“很高兴认识你，Winchester先生，我是本片的编剧Castiel Novak。”

　　他的嘴角甚至向上扬起了细小的弧度，他的眼睛还是那么清浅而透明的蓝色，他的深色头发看起来也还是那么柔软，熟悉的脸加上陌生的态度让Dean在一瞬间产生了错觉，要不是相同的名字，Dean会以为眼前是一个友好的陌生人，而不是五年前说出“我恨你”的人。

　　Dean忘了自己当时回答了什么，他好像是短暂地丧失了一部分的语言能力什么的，幸好Castiel很快就转向下一个演员，Dean心存侥幸地觉得这只不过是一个尴尬的巧合，直到剧组送来了Castiel编写的剧本。

　　Dean怀疑自己是不是陷入了一个精心设计的圈套，Castiel的剧本把他的最后一丝理智击溃了。读完它已经是深夜两点，Dean直接冲进了Castiel的房间，把那一沓剧本全部摔在了他的床上，钉在一起的纸张散了开来，落在床上，地上，像一只不幸被卷进暴风里的鸟，连羽毛都被撕扯的粉碎。

　　Castiel没有睡，床头的灯明亮如昼，好像是知道有人会来一样。

　　他放下手里的书，摘下鼻梁上的眼镜，好像半夜有人冲进房间并朝他扔了一本剧本是每天都会发生的事情一样，Castiel平静地看着喘着粗气的Dean，“请您小声一点，剧组人员都在休息。剧本有什么问题吗，Winchester先生？”

　　操，这个骗子。Dean攥紧了手指，他必须控制住自己，动手肯定会让他丢了这份工作的，“你，”Dean停顿了一下，“你为什么要写出来？”

　　“我听不懂你在说什么，”Castiel淡淡地回答，下床一张张地捡起剧本，“这是爱情喜剧片，Winchester先生，起因，经过，结局都是市场需求，换句话说，人们想要看到皆大欢喜的故事。”

　　Castiel最终把整理好的剧本递给了他，动作自然，“谁都喜欢圆满的故事，不是吗？”他离Dean那么近，Dean甚至能闻到一点儿他身上的气味，Dean一直形容不大出来，Castiel从来不用什么古龙水之类的，但是Dean觉得他身上有一种柔软的，又让人觉得安心的味道，这么近的距离，Dean只要伸手就能把他拉进自己的怀抱里，一点点地亲吻他，品尝他，Dean还记得那种感觉，就像是拥抱初生的云，或是呼吸着山间的雾。五年前，也许他们下一秒就会大笑着一起倒在床上滚成一团，也许还会互相扔几个枕头，但是现在，Castiel终于站在了他面前，却学会了如何让自己置身事外。他的蓝色眼睛依旧那么漂亮，坦率，从容，一览无余，Dean突然意识到，他现在对Castiel来说，没有任何意义。

　　是的，他们曾经一见钟情，认定对方是此生唯一的挚爱。

　　一段早已过去了的时光。

　　“但是，”Dean的嘴唇动了几下，下意识地躲避着Castiel的视线，像离开了大海的鱼一样仓皇失措，“但是我没有，”Dean不知道要说什么，除了紧抓着手里的剧本，它们那么轻，却又沉重到叫人难以难受。

　　“我们没有圆满的结局，Cass。”

　　其实话还没有说完Dean已经在后悔了，他有那么一点不想承认Dean和Castiel再也没有什么“我们”。

　　“别叫我Cass！”Dean没想到的是Castiel一瞬间像被蜜蜂蜇了一样声音陡然拔高，他吃惊地抬头看向Castiel。

　　Castiel一直维持着的平静表情像是面具一样破碎了，在Dean的视线下他生硬地转过了身子背对着Dean，声音有一点沙哑，但是很坚定，“如果没有别的事，你可以出去了，Winchester先生，走的时候请关上门，谢谢。”

　　他的肩胛像两道孤独的山脉藏在睡衣下隐隐凸起，系带垂在消瘦的腰际间晃荡，如果不靠近根本就不会注意到他的肩膀正在轻微地颤抖。

　　天知道Dean有多想拥抱他，让他的背脊与自己的胸膛契合成一条温暖的曲线，这样他低下头就能用下巴蹭着Castiel耳后那一小片覆盖着柔软卷发的肌肤，直到它们被染上玫瑰花瓣的颜色。

　　就像从前。

　　但是现在Dean只能迟疑着收回想要触碰的手，他不能，他再没有理由，但是Dean顿了顿，还是开了口，“有件事我得弄清楚。”

　　Castiel转过来抱着手臂看着他，脸色说不上友善，但他至少还在听Dean说话。Dean在心底盘算着问完之后Castiel还愿意跟他共事的几率有多大，但是他知道自己如果不弄清楚的话根本不可能好好拍戏。“所以，”Dean紧张地吞咽了一下，“选角是不是...？”

　　“你想多了，”Castiel毫不留情地打断了他，伴随着一声冷笑，他挑起眉毛打量着还有点儿忐忑的Dean，声音充满了讽刺，“角色是制片方的决定，他们不肯听我的，就算这是我写的剧本。事实上我还向Gabe建议过换掉演员，随便哪一个，谁都不会比你更令人失望了。”

　　“你的剧本？你的？”全身的血液在一瞬间冲上了大脑，Dean很久没有这么愤怒过了，他不自觉地提高音量，“那至少也有一半是我的！”Dean现在只想把剧本扔在Castiel的脸上，他曾经以为自己不管怎么样都不会厌恶它，但是Dean无法接受Castiel如此敷衍地假装他们素不相识，还用着公事公办的冷漠口气，不痛不痒地跟他讨论什么“剧本”“演员”。令人失望？这是真的，Dean这么想着，一边真的就这么做了，他当着Castiel的面撕掉了剧本，于是似曾相识的甜蜜台词，熟悉的场景，和美好到不真实的结局一起被撕碎了，被揉皱的纸张满地都是，却是再也没人去捡。

　　 气氛变得剑拔弩张，Dean的心脏砰砰直跳，他的胸膛剧烈地上下起伏着，Dean从心底知道自己不应该这么冲动的，工作还没开始就闹不合？Dean这时候才意识到他们肯定已经吵醒不少人了，但是Dean控制不住，只要该死的Castiel站在他面前，无论是伪装还是谎言，对他来说全部形同虚设。Dean的心跳加快，这个场景就像五年前一样，他们的初次相遇有种隔世重逢的宿命感，但再次重逢，Castiel只是冷冷地盯着他的眼睛，脸上的表情分毫没有变化，像一尊打算矗立到世界末日的雕塑一样冷漠。紧抿的嘴角说明他正在极力克制自己，Dean意识到他们正在向熟悉的方向发展————愤怒，争辩，互相指责。Dean记得Castiel很多不为人知的细节，但是他不记得他们到底争吵过多少次————很明显，比他们重归于好的次数多。

　　也许Castiel没有说错，自己是真的令人感到失望。Dean后知后觉地想到，以前每次争吵后总是Castiel先来找他，不管是Dean做了什么。包括Dean因为前一晚的通宵派对一不小心喝多了，结果在周年纪念晚餐放了Castiel鸽子；又或者是Castiel的生日正好是期末，连续熬了几夜赶论文的Dea只买了一个汉堡当做礼物；还有当他们因为“番茄酱到底是不是蔬菜”这种问题冷战了一个星期的那次......

　　所以，Dean五年来一直认为都是Castiel的错，毕业之际他们甚至找好了住在一起的房子，开始计划着以后的生活。当时Castiel已经收到了知名科研公司的offer，Dean还不确定自己到底想做什么，但是他坚信Castiel一定是属于他未来的一部分。

　　然后，Dean搞砸了一切，他们住在一个屋檐下，Castiel半个月都没有跟他说过话。

　 沉默取代了曾经的无话不谈，直到最后那一天。Dean记得很清楚，七月的天气像是婊子的脸一样阴晴不定，他出门的时候还是艳阳高照，回来时就成了狂风骤雨。Castiel没有如往常一样提醒他带伞，所以Dean就是湿透着回了公寓。他重重地甩上了门，走进起居室，身后拖着一行混着泥水的鞋印。坐在沙发上看书的Castiel听到声音抬起头，像是在等他。窗外暴雨如注，阴沉的天空被突如其来的闪电撕扯成两片，惨白到刺眼的亮光一瞬间将Castiel线条分明的侧脸照的冷峻如冰，。

　　谁都没有说话，也说不清是谁先动的手，沉闷的雷声终于抵达耳畔的时候，Dean正朝Castiel脸上挥出拳头；Castiel吐掉了一口带血的唾沫，一把抓住Dean衣领狠狠地向后推去，Dean和书架茶几一起摔在地板上的时候，Castiel结结实实地一脚踢上了他的小腹。

　　喉咙里的甜腥味道漫开的同时，Dean骂了一句，抓过旁边的落地灯扔了过去。

　　Dean听到了灯泡碎裂和金属碰撞的声音，然后是Castiel的一声闷哼，他抬起头，Castiel的手按在左臂上，鲜红的血沿着他的指缝渗出来，一滴滴掉在地板上。

　　“天啊宝贝儿我不是故意的...”Dean慌乱地从地上站起来，Castiel低下头看了一眼自己沾满血的右手，他似乎还没反应过来发生了什么，脸上全是难以置信的困惑神色，。

　　“Cass，”Dean朝他伸出手，“让我带你去医院...”Dean没能说完，Castiel抓起一个杯子用力朝地上砸了下去。

　　Dean停下了脚步，粘着血的瓷片在他们之间摔的粉碎，Castiel一步步朝后退去，“别碰我，”最后他无力地靠着身后的墙壁，累极了似地慢慢坐在了地板上，他环顾着周围的一室狼藉，窗外的雨声暴躁地敲击着玻璃，Dean几乎听不清Castiel的声音。

　　“我们什么时候变成了这样？”

　　Dean同样不知道这个问题的答案，空气里窒息般的闷热并没有因为降雨而缓解多少，反而让属于这个季节的情绪或多或少都带着乌云般浓重的焦躁。

　　“我从没想过要去毁了你的毕业作品，我也知道你不是故意放走了我的研究成果。但是，Dean，看看我们，跟疯子一样理智全无，只是为了伤害对方而已。”

　　Castiel是在陈述事实，这在当时看起来无可辩驳，Dean默认了。

　　“一见钟情在现实生活里是果然没有好下场的，”Castiel自嘲似地笑了一下，从地上摇摇晃晃地站了起来，“看来我们只能以互相厌恶的两个人重新来过了。”

　　窗外的暴雨没有丝毫减弱的迹象，天色不动声色地向黄昏靠近，屋子里愈来愈阴暗昏沉，Castiel一直站在Dean面前，等待着，而Dean只是沉默着，很久很久。

　　即使后来Dean无数次希望自己没有说出最后那句无法弥补的话，但是谁也无法改变过去。

　　“我不想再重复错误了，Cass，我累了，”Dean说，“一见钟情又不一定得坚持到最后。”

　　“别叫我Cass，”Dean只记得Castiel的脸在他最后的记忆里迅速苍白了下去，除了他沙哑的声音，其余的表情和情绪都模糊到仿佛失了真，“我恨你。”  
　　  
　　分手是他们做过最不默契的一件事，Castiel没等雨停就离开了，再也没有回来，Dean在租约到期后又续了一年，虽然公寓一个人住对他来说过于冷清了，他直到新房东通知要将房租提高一倍才搬了家。

　　这次我不想再当最后一个离开的人了，Dean咬了咬牙大，“我明天就辞演。”

　　“随便你，反正我不退出，编剧薪水很少的，付不起违约金，”Castiel置若罔闻，转身爬上了床，打了个哈欠，下了逐客令，“你能出去了吗，Winchester先生？深夜逗留在编剧房间，你知道小报会怎么写吗？提前说一声，我不会给你加台词的。”

　　惊天动地的一声摔门后，Castiel手机也瞅准间隙地跟着响了起来，他刚按下通话键，听筒另一头就传出一声轻佻的口哨，“你男朋友这脾气也太差劲儿了，Cassie，赌五十块，你信不信他早晚有一天要把这事儿搞砸。”

　　Castiel长出一口气，闭上眼睛揉了两下眉心，“他会继续出演的。只要是你拍的电影，就算是搞砸了也会有人想看的不是吗？”

　　“哇哦，你还要为他来拍导演马屁？矜持点儿行吗，”Gabriel打趣道，恭维听起来总归是动听的，何况Castiel连他的前半句都没反驳，“说起来，你到底是怎么说服制片方启用新人的？难道是签了卖身契？”

“差不多吧，”Castiel回答的自然，“十年之内所有作品的版权。”

　　电话那头陷入了沉默，Castiel还以为断了线，喂喂了好几声，Gabriel才慢悠悠地重新开口，“Cassie，我得承认他的脸确实很迷人，但是他最好有点儿演技值得你这么做。”

　　“我不知道，他大学专业是机械工程，”Castiel回答的更自然了，然后补了一刀，“哦，最后还肄业了。”

　　Gabriel直接把电话挂了。

　　

　　Dean回到房间的第一件事就是打电话吵醒自己的律师弟弟，无视掉他“你知道现在是几点吗”的埋怨，催促着Sam再检查一遍他当初签的工作协议。

　　二十分钟后Dean只能心如死灰地向后倒在了床上，半夜被叫起来加班的Sam吃力地向Dean解释了大量法律术语后，Dean终于认清了残酷的现实————他将在大荧幕上重演所有自己做过的蠢事，并将它们展现给全世界的人看，因为条款规定的很明白，Dean可以毁约————只要支付一千万的违约金。

　　世界上有什么能比你厌恶到极点但是又不得不去做的工作更折磨人？Dean想了想，还真有，接下来的几个月Castiel每天都会在他眼前晃悠。

　　每，一，天。

　　Dean抓过枕头绝望地闷在了自己的脸上。

　　而且Castiel肯定会用那种高傲的陌生眼神，看似客气实则不屑一顾地称呼他为“Winchester先生”。想到这个Dean只能翻了个身把自己的惨痛的悲鸣和怒吼声一起埋进松软的枕头里，该死的，Dean突然觉得片名很适合他现在的心情，别相信一见钟情，至少别在现实生活中相信这玩意儿，因为浪漫电影的结局是不可能实现的。

　　不过，编剧？Dean平静下来后仰面躺在床上，睁着眼睛对头顶上方的空白天花板思思绪万千，他想了很多，他想过Castiel没拿到生物专业的学位之后要怎么办，但是没想到他最终入了这一行。不过世事难料，Dean自己也没想过只是被人拉去拍了几个短片，阴差阳错地开始了作为演员的职业生涯。

　　Dean也没想到作为一个四年都在研究蜜蜂的人来说，Castiel写起剧本来还是挺像那么回事儿的，不过最让Dean心情复杂的是，Castiel剧本里的角色是那么幸福快乐，和他们过去一样，但是这永远不会是他们的未来。

　　Dean想到了自己，他上一段的感情还是去年的事情，不咸不淡地维持了几个月后草草收场，前后几次约会也不怎么成功。没有工作的晚上Dean会选择找一家酒吧，没有艳遇的话就是威士忌，总有一个能让他不那么清醒地度过夜晚————这很可笑，但是Dean就是不能对别人产生同样的感觉，一见钟情像低头错过的流星一样不可复制，Dean有时候觉得自己就是个随手扔掉彩票的傻瓜，直到开奖日期后才懊悔不已。

　　二十八岁的Dean现在才知道自己遇到过正确的人，只是为时已晚，他已经能预想到自己的余生被孤独的荒废掉的画面了。

　　一见钟情真是愚蠢透顶，Dean甚至开始设想如果Castiel从未出现过，他的生活会是什么样子————结论是，很有可能不会像现在这么糟心，但是Dean也绝对不想过上那种无味的日子，哪怕一天。

　　Dean第N次的失眠让他差点儿睡过了开机仪式，他在半睡半醒间被套好了衣服推到台上，镜头的闪光灯乱晃的时候Dean的大脑还没有启动，身后有人低声提醒他微笑一下，Dean下意识地咧开嘴露出闪亮的牙齿。

　　“天啊，收点儿，”身后的声音充满了不屑，幽幽地飘了过去，“底下是娱记，又不是汉堡，别掉口水了。”　

　　Dean一瞬间就清醒了，他转头的时候Castiel已经像是什么都没发生过的样子从身后走了过去，坐在导演旁边，像是完全感受不到Dean视线里的燃烧的怒火一样，面带微笑地朝媒体挥了挥手，得体又自然。

　　采访和Dean想象的差不多，言不由衷好莱坞式客套话说过一轮，两个主演都是新人，记者们将火力投向了导演和编剧，挖空了心思试图套更多关于电影内容的消息出来。

　　“Gabriel导演，这部电影是你与Novak编剧的第一次合作，众所周知，你擅长执导的是深受大众喜爱的浪漫爱情喜剧，而Novak编剧之前参与的多是一些实验性的独立电影的制作，请问这会对电影最终风格的呈现产生什么样的影响？”

　　Castiel之前的作品？Dean见四下无人注意，干脆偷偷在桌面下摸出手机，输入Castiel的名字点了搜索。

　　“你其实是想问这会对电影最终票房产生什么样的影响对不对？”Gabriel在一阵愉快的大笑声中反问，“有人在担心我们的年收入不够花呢，好莱坞真温暖，是不是，Cassie？”Gabriel戳了戳身边的人，Castiel只是笑着摇了摇脑袋，“目前好莱坞的电影制造模式陷入了一种固定的循环模式，即使是俗套的爱情喜剧我们也需要创新和......”

　　接下来Gabriel的长篇大论Dean是一个字也没有听进去，屏幕上显示的资料让他目瞪口呆，Castiel参与的电影去年拿了威尼斯电影节的最佳影片，Dean往下翻了几篇影评，很多媒体对剧情赞不绝口。那边Gabriel正说得眉飞色舞，“...欧洲三大电影节的认可证明了Novak的才能，而所谓的爆米花电影也需要重新被定位，这种改变......”

　　Dean顺便谷歌了一下电影名字，跳出来的搜索结果有剧情简介，Dean点了链接。

　　下一秒扬声器里传出了一声极其惊悚的尖叫。

　　Dean的头皮都快炸开了，链接居然直接打开了电影预告片，而他忘记了把手机调成静音模式。Gabriel停了下来，记者们停了下来，在场所有人的视线都投向了Dean。

　　在手忙脚乱的时候，一个要花多久才能退出正在播放的视频？

　　Dean不想回答这个问题，他甚至不想从桌子下面抬起头来。当他终于关掉了那个该死的预告片后，会场死寂的像一片坟场。Dean在心里狠狠地骂了一万遍，为什么操蛋的Castiel弄了个风格诡异的悬疑片，然后默默在心里估算起剧组里会有多少人想掐断他的脖子。

　　“Cassie，”Gabriel打破了尴尬的沉默，愉悦地挑起了一边眉毛，“你欠我五十块。”

　　“这不是我的错，你说的太无聊了，”Castiel一脸无辜地耸肩，下一秒就将话题抛给了Dean，“让Winchester先生答应多给你挣几十万的票房就好了。”

　　“那可不够，”Gabriel故意上下打量了一番Dean，调侃道，“看看他，Cassie，他肯定是个百万美元宝贝啊，是不是？”

　 台下响起笑声的同时Dean悄悄松了一口气，气氛还算融洽，至少看起来是这样。提问环节顺利地进行了下去，有个记者问了Castiel为什么选择了一见钟情这个稍显俗套的题材，Castiel回答的非常公式化，顺便宣传了一下新电影将定档于明年七月份左右，作为一部暑期电影，甜蜜的一见钟情是属于每个人的美好愿望。同时这也是一份献给毕业季的礼物，将最美好的回忆留在青涩学生时代云云。

　　Dean完全没注意到Castiel具体说了什么，即使是再官方的措辞，被Castiel用略沙哑的低沉嗓音缓缓道来似乎也没有那么乏味了。Dean在心里告诉自己应该移开视线，但是他不得不承认，即使是在他们的关系结束五年后，Castiel依然对他有某种神秘的引力，Dean恨恨地想为什么这种该死的感觉就跟黑洞一样难以摆脱。

　　一见钟情难道还会造成永久性的后遗症？

　　然而让正在走神的Dean措手不及的是，那位记者随后转向了自己，“Winchester先生，那么作为新人演员，你会不会用带入自身情感经历的方式投入拍摄？”

　　Dean拿过话筒刚要开口，却正好对上Castiel转过来的视线，他皱着眉朝Dean轻微地摇了摇头。

　　Dean很快反应了过来，这是个挖了陷阱的问题，他以非表演院校的背景拿到了这个竞争激烈的角色，肯定有不少人排着队等着贬低他的演技。演员应该要高于角色、驾驭角色、表演角色，用目的，情境感去控制行为和肢体，而不是简单地利用自己的情感记忆。

　　连Castiel都示意了他要分清角色和自己，但是Dean做不到，他就是做不到，他要花一生才能将自己抽离出这个咒语。

　　Dean清了清嗓子，“我想我会这么做的，”

　　“那么，你个人调用的情感会和编剧想要展现的东西一致吗？还是说你会破坏剧本对角色的塑造？”记者果然在继续咄咄逼人。

　　他妈的当然一致，我又怎么会演砸自己的形象，Dean继续保持微笑，“哦，我相信所有一见钟情都是一样的。在这种事情发生在自己身上之前，我宁愿相信有人说他在杂货店遇见外星人了，也绝对不会相信会在某一天和陌生人坠入爱河。我是说，这根本不科学，谁的生活跟电影一样啊？这简直愚蠢透顶。”

　　台下稀稀落落地笑了几声，Dean听到坐在旁边的Lisa倒抽了一口冷气，但是他继续说了下去，“即使一见钟情意味着愚蠢，冲动，缺乏耐心，甚至是遗憾，那又如何？爱并不是完美的，事实上，有时候你甚至会怀疑它是否就意味着正确。但是就是这些不完美，才让人相信爱是真实的，它是唯一能让人在夜晚安睡的梦，它是活生生的，能呼吸，有活力的梦，而且在现实面前也不会被忘却的梦。”

　　“衡量情感的标准不是正确与错误，真实，真实是打动别人的唯一办法，所以我觉得将自己融入角色是最好的表演方法。”Dean结束了回答，提问的记者似乎还想问什么，不料被另一边的Castiel生硬地打断了，声音有几分不悦，“我很高兴看到演员对展现故事的方式有自己的想法，看来Winchester先生很‘敬业’地花了不少时间在研读剧本上了。”

　　我当然‘认真研读’了，但是你这高兴的表情一点没有说服力，Dean对Castiel偷偷翻了个白眼，没想到Castiel马上毫不客气地反击了回来，“这样也算能勉强弥补一点人物与角色之间的差异吧。”

　　空气里一触即发的火药味儿太过刺鼻，Gabriel暗自叫苦不迭，不得不在Dean掀翻桌子之前跳出来打圆场，“Cassie我记得你昨天还说非常满意演员的选角来着？”

　　卖队友吗？Castiel不爽地瞪他一眼，Gabriel趁机说到了别的话题上，总算还是让采访环节顺利结束了。Gabriel擦一把冷汗，顺便在心里记下了大写加粗的一笔————以后最好还是别把这两个人放在同一个场合出现为妙。

　　

　　Dean第三次忘记说台词了，导演从监视器里可以清楚地看到他的视线一直在乱晃，额头上一层薄汗，他的注意力甚至根本没有集中在对面的演员身上。

　　“Cut，”再这么拍下去也是浪费时间，Gabriel摘下帽子苦恼地揉了揉太阳穴，对摄像打个响指，“休息十分钟。”

　　摄制组面面相觑，Gabriel走到教室靠墙的角落，在戴着墨镜正在悠闲地喝咖啡的人身边坐下，“你就打算只是坐在这儿看着？”

　　几句简单的对话翻来覆去的拍，又被打光板和摄像机团团围住，Castiel看不清片场中央Dean的表情，但他能想象Dean的心情有多焦躁，Castiel镇定地喝一口咖啡，“对。”

　　“课堂这一幕都拍了十几条了，大学只给了我们三天的拍摄时间，”Gabriel倒不是心疼那些废了的底片，“说真的，Cassie，场景大部分是你定的，这种室内戏在摄影棚里搭一个不就好了？非得在教学楼里取实景？”

　　“那对他来说可不够身临其境。”Castiel习惯性地一歪头。

　　“你是谁？编剧界的Taylor Swift吗？”Gabriel心知肚明，但还是翻了个白眼，“不是我有意见，但是你也看到了，只要你在场，Dean甚至没法集中注意力，这样下去他会拖慢电影拍摄的进度的。”

　　“你才是导演，这不是你要担心的事情吗？”Castiel一动不动地坐着，摊开两只手遗憾地表示爱莫能助。

　　去他妈的友谊，Gabriel气结，一把拉住旁边路过的工作演员，“叫Dean过来，Novak编剧要给他讲讲戏。”

　　Gabriel走之前朝Castiel耸耸肩膀，“你也不想看到他的处女作就拍成了一部烂片对吧？”

　　Dean刚给陪他演了十几遍对手戏的Lisa道完歉，就被工作人员拎到了编剧面前，像是做错了什么事的小学生一样，众目睽睽之下，他还得装出一副虚心聆听教诲的模样————这太难了，一样的场景，一样的人，但是一切都物是人非，Dean咬了咬牙坐了下来，在Castiel的面前的每一秒都是加倍的煎熬。

　　“读出来，”Castiel面无表情地把剧本摔了过来，“把这些再读给我听一遍。”

　　Dean冷笑，下一秒就把剧本原路摔了回去，好像那玩意儿是什么烫手的石头一样，“我能记住台词，”Castiel高傲的态度让他也懒得保持客气，“感谢你的‘创作’。”

　　Dean走进布置好的场景的那一刻就彻底被击中了，Castiel给他挖了一个巨大的坑，还把他亲手推了下去。无论他做了多少心理准备，无论时隔了多少年，他记得那一天的每一句话，每一个细节，全部清晰到就像是在昨日刚刚发生过的一样。时间于记忆而言，就像是风之于火，它只会日渐磨灭那些微弱的，却助长那些强烈的，直到它们深刻到足以铭记一生。

　　再也不会有比这更残忍的复仇了，Dean不无心酸的想到，他不知道Castiel是如何做到无动于衷的，化尽了的蜜糖早被酿成了梗在他喉间的苦涩，迟迟不肯散去。

　　“把剧本里的故事重新演一遍，这一次我会回到你身边。”

　　Dean只疑心是自己的耳朵出现了问题，他死死盯着Castiel的嘴唇，恨不能把时间轴拨到几秒前再听一遍，“你说什么？”

　　Castiel几不可闻地叹息了一声，身体前倾朝他靠近了一点，伸出手迟疑着轻碰了一下Dean的指尖，嗓音低沉，如耳语一样轻柔 ，“我还以为你不是那么容易被吓到的人。”

　　“我不是，”Dean否认，他很快握住了Castiel的手，Castiel似乎被什么东西烫到了一样想收回去，而Dean不会让这一切再一次发生。Catiel的体温偏低，他是被提纯过的火星，刹那间遍布全身的欢愉就像是寒冷的火焰点燃了一堆埋藏已久的炸药。Dean原本以为自己再也无法陷入爱情，但事实是，他从没有走出来过，“我一直在等你回来，Cass。”

　　Castiel到底还是分了心，他很多年没有看到过Dean在这么近的距离朝他露出一个笑容了，现实和回忆重合的部分让他觉得自己像是在一段被打乱的时间里逆行，死寂的沙漠出现了川流不息的人群，冰河时期的蛇颈龙在曼哈顿的街头闲逛，大气平流层静谧的像是睡着了，深海洋流翻涌如沸腾。

　　从宇宙毁灭重回天地混沌，周而复始，和之前的旅程没有半分差别。

　　Castiel落荒而逃。

　　他在紧急楼梯的转角处弯下腰大口地喘气，Gabriel跟了过来，“搞定了？”

　　“他会演的很棒的。”Castiel勉强笑了一下，

　　Gabriel咬着一颗糖果，打量着他比白炽灯还要惨淡的脸色，“但是你并不高兴。”

　　“因为我不认为这是一个好主意了，”Castiel在冰凉的台阶上坐了下来，排气扇转动着，空白的噪音充塞着麻木了的感官，“他说他一直在等我。”

　　“这不好吗？”

　　“这怎么可能会好？”Castiel深吸一口气，“我们在一起时我曾爱上他，然后在分开的那些年里，我每一天都更深地爱上他，结果这一切又重头开始了！我可以写无数个自欺欺人的happy ending，但生活又不是喜剧电影，结局不是说改就能改的。”

　　“我们在同一个故事里的下场只会是个悲剧，”Castiel的指甲无意识地掐着自己的手心，被Dean碰触过的地方，肌肤很快发了白，但是他没感到一点儿疼痛，“重复错误又没有意义。”

　　Gabriel在旁边坐了下来，糖果在嘴里咬的咯吱作响，“一个建议，明知故犯其实挺有乐趣的，”他拍了拍Castiel的肩膀，“不管怎么说，你们至少得先把这部电影的结局圆满了吧。”

　　他们回了片场，重新坐上导演椅的Gabriel拿起喇叭喊了一句“开拍”，Dean在再次落下场记板后面朝Castie信心十足地眨了眨眼睛。

　　“你的男朋友搞不好会拿到今年的最佳新人。”拍完最后一个镜头后，耽误了不少时间还能提前收工的Gabriel下了定论。

　　Castiel没有说话，因为身临其境的不止Dean一个人，现在他希望电影能拍的慢一点，再慢一点，这个故事值得用一生来收藏回味，即使它是建立在废墟上虚无缥缈的海市蜃楼。人们习惯从虚构的幸福里寻找填补现实的材料，Castiel最终发现自己也不可免俗————相隔几年的距离被迅速忽略了，他们默契地跳过了所有不愉快的部分，重回往日的模样，Castiel不得不说，他有很久没觉得这么轻松过了。

　　“拍完明天的两场戏就能杀青了，”在另一天的拍摄工作结束后，Dean翻着最后几页剧本走到Castiel身边，伸了个懒腰，“你明天晚上有空吗？。”

　　Castiel感觉自己的心脏被狠狠地撞了一下，即使他早知道会有聚散分离的一天。“剧组安排了party，”他僵硬地扯了扯嘴角，“你得小心别玩儿过头了，后面还有宣传期呢。”

　　“不，Cass，”Dean微笑地看着他，脸颊有一点泛红，Castiel不确定那是来自化妆师还是血液的流动，不过原先那些蜜糖般易碎的雀斑在他眼里如同最珍贵的瑰宝，“我是说之后，就我们两个人。”

　　Castiel听到自己的声音，“当然。”

　　Castiel想让世界暂停在他们相视一笑的瞬间，然后屏幕慢慢暗下去，浮出花体的End字样，但是现实永远不会像电影结局一样尽如人意。

　　Castiel没有出席party，第二天，一份弃权声明占据了所有报纸的娱乐版，声称因为发现制片方不顾他个人意愿，私下改动了剧本，他将自愿放弃这部电影的一切权利，条件是Castiel Novak的名字必须从所有上映版本中抹去。

　　他在自己的个人网站上公开了剧本原作，标题是“令人失望的真相”。

　　他甚至不想在这个故事上署名，Dean去看了原版结局，再愤怒他也得承认Castiel描述的绝大部分都是事实，而且相当客观。从底下的几千条评论来看，大部分人都认为他的角色是个自私无耻的混蛋，为了阻止恋人去参加为期三年的科考就这么放走了生物实验的样本，最后被破坏掉毕业作品完全是自作自受。

　　剧本的最后一幕又跳回了开头的场景，不同的是两个角色在下课铃声中匆匆擦肩而过，没有交错缠绵的视线，没有纠葛不清的生活，没有乱七八糟的眼泪，然后他们遇到了各自的故事，没有一见钟情的故事，全片就在这里戛然而止。

　　这是你想要的，当Dean在发布会上被记者问到如何看待编剧在电影上映前的弃权声明时，他无所谓地耸了耸肩，“当然，每个人有不同的评断标准，我尊重这一点。”

　　“但是我要把这个送给Novak编剧，”Dean保持着微笑对着密集簇拥在一起的镜头竖了个中指，快门一阵乱闪，“因为你和你的故事一样烂透了。”

　　“你什么时候才会告诉他这些都是配合公司的宣传手段？毕竟你还是公司的签约编剧，为了话题也得出席首映式的，”Gabriel表示担忧，“他现在每场不骂几句编剧就不舒服，连推特上都有#fuckyounovak的标签了。”

　　“为什么要知道？这本来就是送给他的一份礼物，”Castiel窝在沙发上，打开网页查了查热度，顺手按了个赞，“这才是皆大欢喜。”

　　“你知道你对圆满结局的定义跟常人不太一样对吧？”Gabriel咕哝着挂断了电话。

　　生活本来就不是适合栽培喜剧的土壤，首映场的红毯走得Castiel极不自在，媒体不怀好意的提问倒在其次，Dean显然是喝了酒，放松的过了头，和剧组肆无忌惮地调笑着，Castiel一直担心着他会再口无遮拦地闹出乱子，但是他从头到尾没有看Castiel一眼。

　　Castiel的位置被安排在了不引人注意的后排，直到全场的灯光暗下来开始放映影片的时候他才长长地松了一口气————Castiel只想从一个观众的角度看这部电影，毫无心理负担地享受这个美好的故事。在一百二十分钟的时间里，他既不用理会深陷一见钟情其中是多么令人痛苦，也不用想到无法结束一见钟情是多么煎熬。

　　结果Castiel还是高估了自己的接受能力，他在后半场就悄悄起了身，像一个心虚的窃贼轻手轻脚地一样从后门离了场，他还是没能到心安理得地欺骗自己到这一步。Castiel在空无一人的洗手间里自我安慰反正订购了蓝光碟，同时低下身把大把的凉水泼在脸上强迫自己冷静下来————大银幕上的Dean Winchester比现实中更多了千百倍杀伤力，Castiel闭上眼睛喘息着，黑暗中感官取代了视力，凝结的水珠滑过额头，眉骨，睫毛，脸颊，嘴唇，最后从下颌处滴落下去，每一颗水珠以不同的重力在皮肤上留下一阵让人心旌摇曳的痒。

　　Castiel努力把那些旖旎的念头甩出脑海，现在他只想回家，和一个孤独的未来私定终身是他做过最正确，也是最安全的选择，他只需要和自己相敬如宾，冷漠又温柔。

　　“你要错过电影结局了。”

　　Castiel睁开眼睛，Dean不知道什么时候出现在他的身后，而属于电影里的角色正在镜子里高深莫测地注视着他们。

　　“我想我早就知道了。”Castiel擦了擦手，朝他胡乱点了个头，算作个潦草的告别，随后转身就走。

　　Dean并未阻拦，“我预支了片酬，想把一间以前住过的公寓买下来。”

　　Castiel不由得屏住了呼吸，他的手一动不动地停在门把上。

　　“然后我发现了一件很有意思的事，”Dean的脚步声在他身后停了下来，混合着古龙水和威士忌的气息一点点渗进Castiel周围的空气里，柔和而不可抗拒的侵略性拥住了他，“房主是一个姓Novak的编剧。”

　　Castiel无法移动分毫，Dean抓住了他的肩膀，然后下一秒就是Castiel的背脊被推在了冰凉彻骨的墙砖上，面前是Dean再熟悉不过的眼睛，幽深森林般诱人深陷的暗绿色，保留了与从前一样的炽烈温度，又多了一份成竹在胸的沉稳，“你从来没有离开过，是你在等我回来。”

　　Castiel说不出一个反驳的句子，现实的荒诞性总是超乎他的想象力，他被俘获的同时开始恐惧，Dean离他越近，Castiel越惊慌失措。“停下...Dean，我说停下！”他开始语无伦次，一方面是因为Dean低下了头在他的颈侧敏感带上落下一个又一个伴随着啃咬的轻吻，另一方面也是因为这感觉该死的好。

　　“别急，”Dean从没有过这么好的耐性，他不急不缓地解开Castiel漂亮的领结，“说好了每一个晚上都是我的，但是转眼就缺席了一千多天，明明用一生的时间爱一个人都嫌太短，现在你还有什么好说的？”

　　Castiel哑口无言，Dean的那些若有似无的触碰让他的大脑变得一片混乱，Castiel似乎听见自己在说“我们不能再犯错了”，但是他全部的注意力都集中在Dean近在咫尺的嘴唇上，他甚至欲盖弥彰地舔了一下越来越干燥的舌尖，Castiel意识到自己是如此渴望着错误的再一次发生。

　　“我选择你，Castiel，”Dean在他的耳边说，他的声音低哑又粗糙，“无论你是不是个错误。”

　　实在是不需要太多借口，Castiel的手指缠上了Dean后脑的头发，与此同时Dean猛地搂紧了Castiel的腰，除了西服太过合身和喷的过多的发胶实在可恶之外，这是一个非常适合当做happy ending的吻。

　　外面隐隐约约传来如潮水般的热烈掌声，影片放映完了，但是他们都知道，这不过是个开始而已。

　


End file.
